Do you agree with this future
by fictionlover94
Summary: Okay so i thought to write another future story, after reading so many i decided to delete my first one, 1-362, 86-60 3-4 2-5 35-23 and all that good stuff. ON HAITUS! I can't seem to finish this.
1. Chapter 1

A girl

_flash forward_

_Number 025 sat at his work table. The device that sat in front of him, was broken. Now the machine was smoking and fogging his goggles. The goggles were yellow tinted, they belonged to his grandpa, then to dad, then to him. His messy hair was unusually messy._

_"I'm going to fix this time machine because my dad didn't fix it after it broke," muttered the 11 year old boy Hoagie Gilligan the III._

_"Hoagie who are you talking to?" asked his sister Jeanette. Her blue robe was belted tightly at the waist. Her red hat was perched at the top of her head still. She looked at him questionably. They had telepathy like twins would; expect that they were 2 years apart._

_She looked at the machine and nodded at him._

_"You want me to bring you your left over pizza, and a soda?" she looked at him sympathetic. He went through this every time he had a new invention. He nodded his head wearily, and she disappeared to the kitchen. 5 minutes she came back with the left over meat lovers pie from Pizza Hut. She smiled brightly and gave it to him. _

_"Night Hoagie." A thought ran through her mind. _

_"Hoagie, don't finish it. Let's stick to the mind swapping machine okay." He looked crestfallen at the machine and a memory struck through his mind. _

_"Mind swapping," he agreed with a grin. She nodded her head with pride, "I'll go get 2 gallons of soda we'll need it. _

_End flash forward _

"Number 2 what are you doing," asked an annoyed number 1. He was ticked because there was no mission. Numbers 3 and 4 were playing video games, and number 3 was kicking his butt. Number 5 was reading a magazine and listening to her ipod.

"Making a new piece of 2 x 4 technologies. Its made out of an old toaster, and some kitchen supplies-"

"Numbers 1-5, you're wanted on moon base. Something big is up," said number 362.

"What is the situation report Ra- number 362," he asked her. Careful not to let slip they were on first name bases.

"There was a crash, of an unidentified object. Landing in my office, and wrecking it. It contained 6 kids-"

"Why can't number 86 do it? She can get an answer out of anybody," whined number 4. Numbers 1 and 362 gave him a stern look and she resumed to what she was saying.

"Well, Fanny, number 86, is in a shouting match with one of them. Patton is trying to break them up and it isn't going over to well. So if I were you, I'd get up here fast."

The future sector v was running out of the cool bus.

"A time machine, like I really believe that. This is just a hunk of metal, which got us no where. Hoagie I think time has rattled your brain," said a tall girl. She had black hair and an over-sized hoodie, which were green and, baggy black jeans and white shoes.

Then she kicked the machine. "Owwwwie, can some one give me my rainbow monkey first aid kit." A black haired boy threw the kit to her. She fixed up her wound.

"I invented a time machine. I can see my parents as ten-year-olds right now. In fact I can see all our parents as ten-year-olds, well most of our parents as ten-year-olds," said a plump boy with black hair, the same one who threw the girl the first aid kit...

"Okay who are you," asked number 1 and 362 at the same time.

"I'll answer that when you tell me where we are," said who what seemed to be the leader.

"You're on KND Moon base," Number 362 told them.

The first girl looked stunned while the girl who'd screamed at the fighting operatives raised an eyebrow. "Moon base?" she asked, shock lining her voice. "How in the world did we get to Moon base?"

"You do look familiar to us though, which sector are you from?" asked number 3. The girl with the black hair looked like her. In fact number 3 looked also like the blond girl.

"Sector V of the kids next door, I'm Lilly and I'm 7. This is my sister," said the blond and she gestured toward the black haired girl. "My brothers aren't here since there younger than us, but that's not a problem is it, I really don't think it is.

Number 025 spoke up and said "We are from the _**FUTURE!"!**_

068 held up a copy of the kid's next door news and said "to be exact 25 years into the future."

"025 why did you say that all dramatic and stuff. Cause if you ask me it was silly," said number 035.

"How about you tell us who you exactly are," said number 1. He really did not believe that, these kids were from the future. I mean come on how farfetched was that. Also the future is still unwritten.

"Well, I'll go first. My number is 043. My real name is Sally Miyoshi Beatles. My mom is Japanese and gave all of us Japanese middle names. I am a 2 degree black belt, and going to be a 3rd degree black belt, next year. I LOVE rainbow monkeys. My mom is the president of the company, so we get free ones. Hmmm, that's about it. Oh, my parents were previous knd members. Sector V like me. Numbers 3 and 4 are my parents," she said.

"Wait. Repeat that last part. Slower, so number 5 heard right," Number 5 asked.

My parents are Numbers 3 & 4. I have my moms black hair and my dads green eyes." Lilly spoke up, "I have my dads blond hair and my moms brown eyes. By the way my name is Lilly and I'm 8 and missing 3 teeth in my mouth. See," and she opened her mouth and looked at everybody.

Everybody on the deck stared at them. Then at 3 &4, then back and forth. There was too much of a resemblance to deny that. Everybody was smirking.

"What?" screamed out 3 and 4.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Did you say Beatles?" he demanded.

Lilly and Sally smiled confused, "isn't that what we just said," asked Lilly. She looked at each of them confused and sweet all at the same time.

"I thought we did," muttered sally.

"Because," Numbuh 4 said slowly. "My name's Wally Beatles!"

"That's my dad's name! Wait are you are my dad?"

"Oh crud," Numbuh 3621 whispered, his eyes widening. She spun around to look at 068 "You don't think…"

"It has to be," the other girl whispered. "What are the chances that it's _not_?"

Meanwhile, the current kids next door, with the exception of Number 4, had also figured out what was going on and were staring in numb shock at Number 4.

"This guy must be related to my dad!" she yelled, an expression of amazement on her face.

"He is your dad," shouted out 068 to Lilly. "Sally already made that point, Lils." Then she went back to the rest of the group and said, "is there a place more private where we can talk?" In shock they led them all to numbuh 362's office.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl in gray and red Bermuda shorts, teal jacket and orange t-shirt stepped forward. Her wavy brown hair swayed this way and that as she walked.

"I'm number 263 of the kids next door. Teenage operative, I'm 15, and my real name is McKenzie Uno." Everybody started to talk around them. Uno, as in number 1?

"I thought McKenzie was a last name," asked Lilly. She looked confused a bit her friend back in kindergarten had that for a last name.

"Well it is. My mom's last name is McKenzie until she got married. My dad insisted on it, my mom wanted to name me Louise."

"Wait McKenzie is your mom's maiden name that must mean that your mom is number 362!' shouted Sally. She was thoroughly enjoying this. Everybody looked at 362 and 1. the girl did look like them. Her brother stood next to her. He had on a orange turtle neck and blue shorts.

"Yea there my parents," said Mckenzie agreeing with Sally. Eveyrbody started to whisper, 362 and 1. Wow that was something interesting all right.

"Your my daughter?" asked 362 faint. She started to feel dizzy, she was married to 1? That was one of her life's dream and it had came true.

"Well, my name is Christopher James Uno. You can call me chris, or my number 3621. Obviously you know my parents." Number 362 couldn't take it. She just dropped and she could hear Nigel coming at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Numbuh 3 and 4 aren't the only ones married from sector V," said the girl with a hat. A very familiar red hat, perched on top of her head. A long auburn haired braid fell out from under it. She had on a dress like thing like Abby, but a light blue color with dark blue trimming the cuffs and bottom. She looked at them curiously and rolled her eyes.

She didn't look like the spawn of numbuh 1 and 5. Instead she looked a tad bit like numbuh 2 and 5! Raising her eye brows she looked at her in shock.

"Okay now who got them pumped up? They are usually fine, in this kind of situation." Then she pulled a book out of a plain brown leather bag. The title read _The Tangled Web_, and she casually flipped to her page and started to read. The book mark read to Jeanette with love Uncle Tommy. Yet she was still paying attention to the situation around her.

"Wait if numbuh 5 didn't get married to numbuh one, than numbuh 5 gets married to numbuh 2? That's crazy, you alll crazy," she declared but couldn't stop staring at the girl in the red hat. That hat was hers and know one elses. Numbuh 2 just looked at the 2 kids that was his and numbuh 5s in shock.

"Jeanette Ariel-Marie Gilligan at you service. The one that looks like did is my brother, stupid sometimes like now. But he's all right."

"Hey I'm not stupid, a little zany yes, but not stupid."

"Oh yeah then how did you get plans for a time machine? You're not that smart, no matter how smart our parents are." The boy who everybody guessed was Hoagie P. Gilligan the III. He chuckled nervously.

"Well its not like I found the plans by a chili dog, if that's what your implying."

"I wasn't implying any thing fool! You found those plans by a chili dog didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow at her and looked sheepish. "Didn't you!"

"Well yes but-" Jeanette put her book down and walked up to him. She started to swing her hat at him and he started running.

"Oh boy you are in so much trouble not only am I going to get you with this hat, but so is mom. MOM!" she threw a look at her 10 year old mother. She just stood there in shock, and looked appalled, all at the same time.

"By a chili dog? Oh gosh you must be like your father-" started Abby.

"Invention wise and joke wise," groaned Jeanette. Abby just looked at her. Shaking her head in disbelief she just tried to image her and hoagie married. It was very possible in her mind.

"How did I put up with those jokes?" she muttered to her self.

"Hey my dads jokes are funny- My jokes are funny," started the 2 and 3rd generation at the same time. Aggravated Jeanette and Abby just hit both of them with there hats. Then Abby hit Junior once more.

"That was for making plans that you found by a chili dog!"

Both the girls sat down and just started to talk. Neither one of them, really know what to say. They just clicked and it went on from there. The two hoagie's looked at each other and grinned. This was the start of a beautiful friendship with his father. Even though the older Hoagie was close to all of his kids, all 4! This would bring them closer.


	4. maybe a good day?

Number 86 aka Fanny just looked down at the situation. Numbers 3 and 4 got married typical; everybody knew that was going to happen. Numbers 2 and 5 who would have guessed certainly not her.

The black haired girl and her just stopped to stare at the situation. Both of them looked suspiciously at the rest of the kids. Then she looked at the current members of sector V, numbers 1-5. Abby was talking to the girl and the 2 Hoagies were talking about time travel.

Number 4 was standing in shock at Sally and Lilly. Kuki just looked like a proud mother. Both of the girls were sporting rainbow monkey back packs. Each was showing number 4 black belts from karate. Judging by the looks of his face he was impressed.

"Okay, so we are in the past, and meeting our 11 year old parents. Like that isn't high on the freaky meter," said the girl in pink.

Fanny studied the kids from the future. Numbuhs 2 and 5's son and daughter, 2 daughters of numbuh 3 and 4. She just kept adding to the list in her head.

"My name is Mallory Witherspoon. My dad is number 84 of the kids next door and my mom is number 83. Are they here?" she jumped around anxiously and her yo-yo bounced up and down.

Numbuh 83 got married to 84 and had a daughter.

"There on the brother's team, I can call them if you like," spoke up Rachel. Ugh she hated number 363 with passion. He was just plain annoying, **_how_** did number 60 take it training him. The girl was nodding happily and started to play with her yo-yo waiting for them. Rachael left summoning sector W.

Sally and Lilly turned to the rest of the kids.

"Ooh hi Mr. Drilovsky," called out Sally and the black haired girl just slapped her hand to her forehead. She could hear her mutter oh boy under her breath.

"Oh you're cute at 11!" the girl rolled her eyes and clamped her hand over her mouth. Number 60 looked plain embarrassed. His cheeks were a bit red. Getting quickly over the embarrassing moment he spoke once more.

"I'm Sally Beatles; numbers 3, Kuki Sanban and 4 Wally Beatles are my parents." Number 3 jumped into the conversation.

"She has my black hair and Wally's green eyes. She had his sweater but green like mine. And the same pants but hers are baggy. Hoagie invented a time machine and brought them from the future."

"Mrs. Beatles-" said the girl. She looked even more annoyed when she jumped around. In fact she looked like number 86 when she wanted to put someone in the garbage can head first.

"I like that name. Mrs. Beatles, Mrs. Kuki Beatles, Mrs. Wally Beatles; any way I say it, it sounds nice." Then she just kept on talking, Wally and Lilly not caring what was going on behind them. They were just punching the air with there fist and feet.

"Any way, Sam that's your dad at 11 isn't that cool?" said Lilly pointing at 60. She let out a long sigh she held in. Everybody was staring at her except for Sally and Wally.

"Yes, he's my dad at 11." Fanny just looked at her, so that was how she looked familiar. "My real name is Samantha Ellen Drilovsky, born on February 29, 2020. In San Antiano Texas, at 2:00 p.m., at Mt. Sinai Hospital. Like my dad I'm in charge of the kid's next door arctic training base. Is there any questions?"

"Yeah is it april fools?"Numbuh 60 cried out. That can't be right. Numbuh 60 really didn't know because she looked like numbuh 86, the girl he had a small secret crush on. When father impersonated her, which he didn't know. He just came running thinking she was in trouble.

"No, its true," cried out Sally.

"Look you both look alike, the only difference is the traits she got from her mother," cried out Sally. Kuki was nodding and the gilligan girls, raised there eye brows at them.

"Who's your mom?" He really sounded intimidating, and he made sure no one was watching.

"Numbuh 86," cried out a small voice that had not came out of her mouth. All of them looked shocked and really didn't know how to react.

"Yes, numbuh 86 Fanny Fulbright-Drilovsky. I was born to Patton Gustave Drilovsky and Fanny Diana Fulbright-Drilovsky on February 29, 2020. In San Antinio Texas, at 2:00 p.m., at Mt. Sinai Hospital. Now..."

"WHO SAID THAT!" Everybody looked at Hoagie, he was only one to ever pick a fight with her.

"GILLIGAN, let me at him!" Then she started to chase her around the room. She grabbed a trash can lid and was ready to get him. Fanny and Patton stood in shock and looked at her.

"STOP," shouted out both of them at the same time.

"Your my daughter, that I had with Fanny. Fanny Fulbright, numbuh 86." He said slowly trying to make these words into sense.

"I have an older brother and younger sister you know," the words flew out of her mouth. She was really going to regret this.

"HIM, I must go crazy in the future," numbuh 86 declared. Secretly she was a bit happy. At least she wasn't married to numbuh 19th century.

"I'm coming up there." Then the screen turned black. Fanny could think of countless things to do to him. Trash can head first, and yet she wanted to kiss him. Hoagie was wondering why his son got himself in this mess. Numbuh 362 was in the doorway, and smirked she just knew they would get together. In the rest of there minds it was just a jumbled mess. Numbuh 86 the boy hater got married. Least of all to Numbuh 60! Everybody just stood there shell shocked.

But guess who decided to show up, behind her with Numbuh 50 Million B.C. Yep a recommissioned 19th century.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh spare me," muttered Sam. She looked like she was getting a headache. The one guy besides her dad that ever liked her mom was back. Her parents, should she call them mom and dad? Was staring at him, Rick Lockwood.

"Well its comforting to know that they like each other." said Sally. Everybody stared at her.

"Well, when Jeanette's uncle Tommy was in training, you know with Sam's dad. Father made Mr. Drilovsky leave by pretending to be Mrs. Drilovsky in trouble. I think that he likes her, to leave 3 untrained cadets guarding the arctic base," said Jeanette with reason. Sam just rolled her eyes and wondered why she was drug into this mess. Her mom made a weird noise in disbelief behind her.

~~~~a quick thought by Fanny~~~

Wait Patton left the arctic base, because I was in trouble? Well he thought was in trouble. He good to honestly liked me. Wow I could kill him and yet I want to kiss him. And I said I loved nineteen century. Urge let me just stick them both in a trash can!

~~~~end quick thought~~

"Well its nice to know that my dad liked my mom, But know one is going to believe us."

"Sure, they will. Sam you are like your parents in plenty of ways. Your mom said if you asked her why your bossy, stubborn, and loud, she'd say you get it from your dad. If you asked your dad he'd say you got it from her mom. From your mom you're not a very good cook, your organized." Sam Drilovsky blushed.

"Aww thanks, Sally. I love getting compliments. Unless of course its from a villian. Then my foot is going into there face."

"Hey, hey how can we be sure. Like how do we know that your no teenagers in battle ready armor? Or if your just a hologram?" questioned Rick, aka nineteen century. He had learned a lot since his blast to the future. He liked Fanny, not that number 60 boy. He was better looking than him.

"First battle ready armor off." Nothing happed to her. "Second, here's a decent amount of proof, that i am in fact not a hologram," said Sam. Casually she grabbed his wrist and flipped him forward, and he landed flat on his back.

"How did you do that?" Rick asked still stunned that he was in fact on the floor.

"i eat my vegetables, and what ever else is on my plate." Judging the look on his face she just yelled at him ."Oh stick a fork in you, your done."

"Sam," scolded Mckenzie. She had a bad habit of flipping people for no good reason.

"Okay then. Mom, or dad, tell rick that he had no chance of dating at all what so ever?" Everybody from the future, rolled there eyes and avoided saying it.

"Well any way. I'm Zack Stork, my dads name is Bartie. I'm number 53, my dad's number backward." said another boy. With the looks of his father. "My mom is number 23, Virginia sims.

"I'm not part of the kids next door but I know all about it. My mom is Henrietta vanMarzipan, friend of number 5. My dad is Logan Sanchez, friend of Hoagie P. Gilligan, and enemy of wally beatles. Every body know's my dad as the kid. (**Okay, i just had to put that in sorry if you don't like. I wanted henrietta's kid here and that was the first guy i thought of) **My name is Carmela Johana Sanchez.

* * *

Okay so the kids from the future.

Mckenzie and chris: from the womb of number 362  
jeanette and Hoaige; from the womb of number 5  
Sally and Lilly from the womb of number 3  
Sam from the womb of 86  
Zack from the womb of 23  
Carmela from the womb of henrietta (once was heinrich)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the mis count. Here is the kids from the future. Wow 10 kids from the future.**

**Mckenzie and Chris: from the womb of Rachel**  
**jeanette and Hoaige; from the womb of Abby**  
**Sally and Lilly from the womb of Kuki**  
**Sam from the womb of Fanny**  
**Zack from the womb of Virginia**  
**Carmela from the womb of Henrietta (once was Heinrich)**  
**Mallory fromt the womb of Sonia.**

**Okay its my summer. I have a lot going on my volunteer job at the library, and a camping trip coming up in July. I have many ideas that have come up, and some stories to finish. I also have other stories non fanfiction and i will eventually have to type those up too. So bare with me of what i have.**

**So far I have a wake up as an adult story with 2x5. No clue how its going to happen. to numbuh 2 who is the one who wakes up.**

**An old west parody with Sector W and Tommy with him.**

**And finishing my time travel stories. But if anybody needs an idea for a story PM me. I have plenty. **

* * *

Everybody stood and stared at the kids. Sam, certainly proved that they were in fact from the future. She proved that they were solid and not a hologram. She proved that they weren't teenagers in battle ready armor. What about them lying about there parents? They could always say that they were there parents and what not.

"Now is there any questions?" asked Chris, wanting to know what will happen next.

"Yes, can we question you?" implied nineteen century, he was curious to know if they were lying about who there parents were.

"With a lie decector test," inquired Carmela. Abby was thinking that Henrietta lost her mind. Her caramel incident was the influence of her daughters name. Caramel, Carmela there really wasn't much of a difference.

"Well my fathers name is Logan Sanchez. He is friends with Hoagie Gilligan, also known as 'ace' to Mr. Washer. My sister Alicia also doesn't like him very much either. My mom is Henrietta von Marzipen, she was once a boy because of a curse. Thank goodness she changed back. They meet at, actaully I'm not really sure where. I was born on October 30, 2022. My friends would be Natalie Drilovsky, Jeanette Gilligan, and Lilly Beatles. I have others but those two are my best friends."

Jeanette nodded her head in approval. Abby figured that, there daughters friends. The girl made a line of blue tape on the floor.

"Okay once your done introducing yourself, stand with me. Mkay, good."

"My dad is Patton Drilovsky, I'm 12 years old. I have a 15 year old brother, who is sadly not a kids next door teen operative. A younger sister that is 10. My mom is Fanny Drilovsky, maiden name Fulbright. I was born on February 29th, 2020. And what exactly is the point of this? I have a list here. Its all opertives that ended up getting married to other operatives.

"3 and 4. 2 and 5. 1 and 362. 86 and 60. 10 and 30c. 12 and 274. 13 and 14. 23 and 35. 34 and 78. 58 and 59. 83 and 84. 101 and 202, all these guys are the most well known," said Chris.

Some people at the exit was laughing hysterically. 86 and 60 had scared some of them. Some was laughing, and some were exchanging money on the fact that 3 and 4 got married. 83 and 84 had shown up with 363 and looked annoyed at the on lookers.

"Hey if some you are making bets about my parents getting married. I get half of it!" cried out Sally, and numbuh 392, and 21 looked sheepish.

"Um, Hi," said Mallory to sector W. She went on telling them that they were from the future. But Harvey wasn't listening.

"Hi," said Harvey dreamily to **Sam**. Her coal black hair and blue eyes was striking against her pale skin. He was looking over her, and liked what he saw. She had inhertied her parents best features. He likes a girl, and had no clue she was from the future.


	7. Finally a plot!

**Thanks to all the reviews. to bad i have no clue where this story is going. Keep reviewing, adn I don't own the kids next door and i never will!**

Sam Drilovsky was having a hard time sitting still. She was charge of the kids next door arctic base. By now she would be calling a whole bunch of kids maggots. She was tough and some what harsh, she had to be. These kids had this short attention spans, and couldn't sit still. She had them hate her, and that worked. Later they came back thanking her. She felt as if she was being watched right now. It was Mckenzie and Chris's uncle Harvey.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here. I'm Harvey Mckenzie my sister is the supreme leader. Who might you be?" he inquired slyly. Oh my gosh, he had a crush on her. He probably wasn't even paying attention when the rest of sector W figured out that they were from the future. Her dad was studing her and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Samantha Drilovsky, but call me Sam. Everybody does except my parents when I'm in trouble. Then they call me by my full name Samantha Ellen Drilovsky." Curse the day, her grandmother Lauren Fulbright, signed her and her sister up tor charm school. There she acutally learned to dance and be polite. It killed her a bit in the inside.

"Oh so your related to numbuh 60, like cousins or something."

"Yea, were closer then you think."

"All operatives to battle stations! I repeat all kids next kids door operatives to battle stations,"said 911 on the intercom.

"Sam," cried out Patton and grabbed her by the arm. Harvey looked mad at him. Since there was an emergency, he said nothing.

Patton had no clue why he felt this way. Harvey Mckenzie liked his daughter, that was clear. It was also clear that he had not heard that she was from the future. He really didn't know which was weirder: feeling protective of a girl he barely knew. Also he was married to Fanny Fulbright, the boy hater. Him of all people she had to get married too.

"Okay, were is the attacks happening? Is the defense system down or up. If its up we can buy us some time. I need a weapon here people," she was shouting, nearly as loud as him. Patton was starting to think this was how he really sounded.

"Also question just between us. Since we're a father daughter pairing but nobody really knows. Should I call you Patton? Since calling you dad would be just plain strange." An explosion behind them went off, punching out the wall. Sam was in a punching mood and readed herself.

"Come on."

"What, dad your telling us to not run from the fight. But to go toward it. Whose life you should be protecting should be your wifes. If either one of you don't exist, I'll cease to exist."

"Come ON!" He grabbed at her arms once more and tugged. In disbelief she followed her father. This was the guy that spent 12 years in the army, defending the US? But he was as stubborn mom said he was.

"Um, well, Sam. Where's Fanny? I mean your mother. Oh this going to be so awkward when I finally see her-"

"I am the toiletnator, tremble under my rath!" cried out a dude in a weird potty themed costume. Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey drop the ground and give me 60!"

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked and Numbuh 60 looked at her like she was insane. She didn't have the power to have villains under her control.

"My dads a cop, and I can have you arrested for child harressment." The toilet themed guy dropped to the ground and started to give her 60 bucks.

"I don't want 60 dollars. I now just want you to give me 86 push ups. Now! Here's 30 bucks numbuh 60, its half your number." Patton accpeted the cash. The toiletnator did just as he was told and they left.

"Okay how did you do that? Also I'm a cop in the future?" he asked running down a long corridor.

"Not sure how, it usually works on the ice cream men in the future. Also you were a cop for 2 years, then joined the army till 2 years ago when you started teaching. Yep now your a teacher, at the US Navel Academy. Gym and History, its kinda fun on bring your daughter to work day. But I learn stuff I already know."

Behind them ice cream was flying everywhere.

"Hey guys its ice cream! Kids eat ice cream! DON'T run away from it. Honestly sometimes I think I'm working along side idiots." Both of them looked at each other and left the operatives eating. They went looking for Fanny/Mom. Patton realizing how awkward this was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

"What we are after is a list," said Chris. After the attack happened. A whole list could cause the past to blow up in there faces and none of them exisit. "It contains all of the kids next door operatives that got married to others along with the allies and such. The irratatingly adorable kids from around the block sent it to the past for father to use.

"He's trying to turn us against our parents. If he can't get you to turn against the kids next door he's going to get us to do it," said Mckenzie. She was changed into a red t-shirt and gray pants. Her glasses were off and she was rubbing her temples.

"I'm not going to turn against the kids next door," declared Fanny. Her daughter that was between her and Patton looked at her.

"That means that there going to try to turn you against me mom," said Sam. She really hated this plan. She loved her parents and unlike most kids she listened to them.

"I don't want you to turn against me! Even if I'm married to pretty boy here," cried out Fanny. Oh great a vistit from the future just means there in trouble. She was just starting to like this girl. She can see the qualites Sam got from herself too.

"A list," said Patton. He didn't want to believe this. He didn't want this to happen to him. He did like his daughter though she was cool in a way that did not intend to be a pun.

"How many operatives got married to other operatives?" asked Rachel.

"About 12 and they had kids of there own. Some are married but with out kids thats why we aren't all targeted," said McKenzie. She put her glasses back on and took a sip of her water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again sorry so short I might update all my stories since I'm on a break thank goodness and please review**

All the kids exchanged a look with each other. They had to find that list, who knows what Father could do with that kind of information. They could cease to exist for one thing, well thats the only thing they really should be concerned about at the most.

"Well I say we find this list and get the heck out of here," chimmed out Sally.

"Yea I have a party to go to along with Natalie Sam's sister," yelled out Lilly. Oh joy more kids with numbuh 60 thought Fanny. This was her kind of day.

"I was just so dissapointed," they heard someone say outside the door. It was that quiet after those words. Mckenzie rolled her eyes at these people talking they wanted dissapointed?

"You want disappointed, try having your mother telling you she's going to give you brothers instead of sisters," said Mckenzie breaking the silance. A couple of kids giggled and Rachel and Nigel turned a certain shade of purple. They still weren't used to being married to each other.

"So what are you going to do after you find that list?" asked Hoagie.

"We're going home probably," said Chris. And all of the future and the past kids next door operatives face fell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay very short chapter since I lost my ambition to finish this so here is the last chapter Don't kill me!**

"Okay we got the list now what?" asked McKenzie. Some how they got the list before father or anybody else could get it. Then in front of everybody they just disappeared.

"That was weird," said Hoagie and everybody still stared at the spot where all of them were standing.

"Anybody want to see a movie?" asked Kuki holding Wally's hand.

"Sure," said numbuh 60 who looked at numbuh 86 daring her to suggest the rainbow monkey movie.

"How about western?" suggested Fanny smiling sweetly. Then they noticed that numbuh 1 and numbuh 362 were missing. Quietly they found both of them kissing in the kitchen.


End file.
